


I know you'll find me

by Ac3s



Series: I know you'll find me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, References to Alcohol Abuse, Runaway, Short, implied alcoholism, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac3s/pseuds/Ac3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the making of Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, or more specifically, during the interruption when Gerard goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you'll find me

Frank put down the phone, and buried his head in his hands.  
He promised himself he wouldn't get so upset over this. They were going to find him, he just-

Painful, hacking sobs took hold of him and he clutched his sides. He tried to breathe, and get a hold of himself- he'd already literally worried himself sick over Gerard's disappearance and now he was going insane over it.  
The band left him alone to record the message, the others going their separate ways to find Gerard by whatever means they had at their disposal.  
They all knew his problem had been getting worse, but who were they to stop him? Weren't they just as bad?  
Apparently not, he thinks bitterly.

He furiously rubs his burning eyes and sits up on the lounge couch.  
He needs to find...Brian.  
Frank forces himself to stand and grab the tissues by the couch.  
One step at a time. Breathe. Clean yourself up.  
It doesn't make Frank feel any better.

Gerard had only told Frank that he was going "on a hike."  
Frank should have fucking known.  
It was in passing, Frank was steadily downing beers after finishing a recording session and Gerard had simply brushed past him with a slurred goodbye.  
Frank, and the rest of them really, had been pissed at Gerard for most of the week. The recordings had been running late, starting late, sounding unrehearsed on their singers part, and Gerard just laughed.  
The thought makes Frank's hands tighten into fists around the scrunched up tissues.  
Gerard's laugh.

A knock on the wall beside him startled Frank out of his thoughts.  
"You alright in here man? Are you finished with...?"  
Ray makes a vague gesture signaling calling and Frank nods.  
"Yeah."  
His voice is sore and croaky from emotion, and sickness.  
Ray purses his lips and bobs his head awkwardly, obviously at a loss for words. Ray is handling Gerard's disappearance fairly well.  
Ray knows Gerard, knew him when he was younger, and knows the effects of whatever he took will probably wear off before Gerard could get himself into more trouble.  
Frank isn't so sure.

It was Brian who found the note, probably the most level headed of all of them at the time.  
But the note was enough for anyone to be thrown.

Frank could barely read it when it was handed to him. He was shaking, and tearing up, and sick, and all he could say about it in the recording was that he had spoken of "being like Jim Morrison" and something like being a piece of shit.  
Frank wanted to rip the letter apart.

At first he'd been relieved to see Gerard's messy scrawl in front of him- a piece of Gerard was still there.  
A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach became a gnawing terror in his veins when he recognized just what kind of note this was.

He ignored the shouts of his band mates as he walked off the bus.  
The indignant curses and arguments of "Frank don't do this!" And "we don't need another missing person, Frank" were blocked out by his stubborn mind.  
Maybe he was selfish for wanting to find Gerard on his own.  
Maybe he was selfish for just wanting to be on his own.

Frank didn't care.  
He ran.

He went back to the forest the band had given up on when they didn't see a path, he ran straight through patch of overgrown branches, he ran until his lungs screamed and burned and ached-

"Gerard!"

His body cried out in protest with every movement and he fell over onto the forest floor.  
His arms shook as he attempted to hold himself up, and his voice was hoarse when he called out again.  
He lay back, and counted.  
When he finally gained the strength to stand, the sky had gotten darker.

He turned quickly when he saw a light flicker on to his right, and he saw what looked to be an abandoned house.

Ignoring the tension building in stomach, he went over.  
As he approached, he realized it was not a house, but a hotel.  
It wasn't necessarily abandoned, but neglected.  
He entered the lobby, and his breath caught in his throat.

Gerard just laughed. 

"Frankie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim after hearing the recording Frank made when Gerard went missing during the making of three cheers for sweet revenge. It wasn't my first time hearing it, but this time it evoked my writing motivation so here it is sorry of it sucked.


End file.
